fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Imesah Saito, Knight-Commander
"Imesah started out with nothing but a rusty blade, a jar of honey, and a head full of dreams. Today she's the most honorable and graceful knight to have taken the oath. We can all stand to learn from her example, and I'm hoping I can follow in her footsteps." -Vespa. History While many aasimar are signs of celestial blood previously mixed into a large family line, Imesah was the product of the initial interaction. Born a child of Falayna and a martial follower in the half empty palace on the fifth tier of heaven it was a core belief if she were to stay she would never have to struggle and overcome adversity in her life. Her mother instead chose to guide her on a different path, she sent Imesah to the material plane, to be trained by the followers of Iomedae as a page, then squire in hope she could end up strong and embodying her mothers values. Life as a squire was not easy on Imesah, no knight would take her knowing what they did about her heratige. This led her into a window of her life full of frustration as she was a model squire, practiced in all forms of weapons, etiquette and diplomacy. She would have been a great boon to any knight who took her service yet she still found herself alone. It was later the final crushing blow came about, she was told that she would be leaving the temple and sent out on her own to earn the title of Knight-Errant and would not be pursuing a classic knighthood. Packing her few things, a pair of swords and some honey, she left in search of her destiny and it was waiting for her on the road not far away. She met her future wife Minori under the most confused circumstances due to them both sharing puffy fox tails and assuming the other was one of them. After a series of strange events and small dates they found themselves a couple and ended up taking the plunge into a world without knightly orders or the magic Min was seeking but a place they could build up their dreams from scratch. Through many battles from slavers to Kaiju eventually they found themselves imbued with mythic power of the gods. This was their changing point as they cast off previous shackles of their superiors trying to suppress them and struck out for their dreams. Minori restoring her clan to greatness and building a new home for them as Imesah reintroduced knighthood to the world with her order and saw her armies with Minori and herself at the head leading their way to a brighter tomorrow. Eventually when all was said and won, when peace was restored to the land, the two retired to take care of their many children and dogs. It was then that they recieved a message, a one time offer to come and help save another land from evil, without time to think they left everything behind and chased after one more chance to bring good to the lands. Description Imesah has what would best be described as a cute face with a button nose, just round enough to give her a youthful look with enough pronounced features to also allow for her status to shine through when she speaks. She has beautiful metallic copper hair that turns silver in the moonlight like some aasimar and soft metallic copper eyes that do not. Her frame is athletic and toned without much mass or muscle and her height is a bit silly as she stands at about 4'11" with a wingspan much larger than herself. Ever since the empyreal blood in her veins was awakened she has had six beautiful and massive seraphim wings. None of these however overshadow her other aasimar quirks, having been born with a massive fluffy kitsune like tail that shares the similarities to her hair, copper in the sun and silver in the moonlight but most peculiar at all is her lighting. It is an odd thing to look at, almost as if Imesah was under studio lighting at all times. She always seems perfectly well lit from all angles but gives off no light, as if there was lights shining on her from all directions so not a single shadow was cast unless nessiciary on her person but with no surrounding illumination or brightness given off. While some aasimar have been known to exhibit this, many are not sure where it originates in aasimar from. Personality Imesah is as stubborn as knights come, she is headstrong and believes in herself. Those who she befriends she would die for and those she marks as enemies will end up feeling her sting. She isn't always right in how she handles her anger however her tactical knowledge and ability to keep cool headed when it comes to war has led to many being saved from potentially being lost forever. Relationships Minori Saito: Imesah's one true love, her soulmate and life partner. She could not live without her, the two being as close as any couple can be. Minori is what fills her with hope and determination, she is everything Imesah loves. Ashlynn: Imesah struggled at first to not be the one in charge, having been the leader of her order as a Knight-Errant but now a follower and a Commander. She eased into the role well and commands the silver legion like it were her own. Penance: Imesah feels bad she took away Penance's opportunity to lead the Silver Legion but enjoys that she and Minori get along so well. Vespa: Imesah's first squire in this new land, she enjoys the young girls company and sees the makings of a brave and proud knight deep down inside her. She also is astounded by the girls ability to eat sugar. Thundag: One of her favorite warriors to work with, able to fully showcase and make use of the tactical opportunities she creates. Also he makes damn fine crab Kane: One of her first friends in the reach and while they eventually found themselves at odds she mourns his passing.